Harry Potter et la Croisée des Chemins
by Freyaflame
Summary: Suite directe du Tome 6 : Voici venue l'heure d'une rencontre qui va tout changer... La preuve vivante que Severus Rogue n'a pas trahit Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Quelle preuve est-ce ? Comment réagir ? De quels liens s'agit-il ? Qui est-ce ?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : **Tous les droits sur l'univers d'**Harry Potter** appartiennent à **Mrs. JK Rowling**.

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous.<p>

J'écris cette fanfiction pour le plaisir, mais aussi dans le but de me débarrasser d'une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps.

Voici donc le résultat de ma folle imagination ^^'

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans cette histoire, vous entendrez beaucoup parler de <strong>Destin <strong>et de **Destinée**, de **Fatalité **et d'**Espoir**, car ils sont au cœur de mon scénario.

Vous y trouverez également **quelques citations et extraits du journal intime d'un personnage important**. Je vous conseille de les lire attentivement, car certains vous révéleront de précieux indices sur l'intrigue de ma fanfiction ainsi que sur l'avenir de vos personnages favoris... Ou vous mèneront sur de fausses pistes!

* * *

><p>Voici la première des citations autour desquelles s'articule mon récit :<p>

**_« __Dans toutes les existences, on note une date où bifurque la destinée,_**

**_soit vers une catastrophe, soir vers le succès. __»_**

Larochefoucauld-Doudeauville, Extrait de Marie Leczinska

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

J'implore votre indulgence, car ceci est ma toute première fanfiction et qu'il est toujours plus facile de voir les maladresses commises par les autres que les siennes.

De plus, toutes les idées et suggestions, les conseils et corrections, les questions et les critiques (positives et négatives) sont les bienvenus!


	2. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Flay Alstar**_ est un **nouveau personnage** que j'ai créé et que j'introduis dans l'univers d'**Harry Potter. **Pour les connaisseurs : cette jeune fille n'a que son nom en commun avec le personnage de _Gundam Seed_. Je l'ai repris car j'aime bien sa sonorité. ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>HARRY POTTER ET LA CROISEE DES CHEMINS<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Dans toutes les existences, on note une date où bifurque la destinée, <strong>_

**_soit vers une catastrophe, soit vers le succès. »_ **

- Larochefoucauld-Doudeauville, extrait de _Marie Leczinska_ -

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Ce qu'on rencontre dans la vie est la destinée. <strong>_

_**La façon dont on la rencontre est l'effort personnel. »**_

- Sathya Sai Baba -

* * *

><p><em>Quelque part en Angleterre...<em>

Il faisait beau et doux en cette matinée de printemps. Il faut dire que le temps était plutôt agréable ces derniers jours.

Un rayon de soleil se promenait sur les facettes d'un carillon, orné de cristaux, fixé au montant d'une charmante maison. La ravissante suspension voisinait une fenêtre au premier étage, qui donnait sur une chambre colorée par les seuls reflets du prisme arc-en-ciel.

Une jeune femme apparut à la fenêtre. Elle était belle. Mais ce n'était pas d'une beauté ordinaire... Elle avait un air mystérieux, qui s'ajoutait à son charme naturel. Une cascade de cheveux noirs et lisses ruissela sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre, et son regard se perdit au loin dans la campagne.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'un couple de jeunes mésanges attira son attention, en se posant dans l'arbre à côté de la fenêtre. Le premier des oiseaux tenait quelque chose dans son bec, qu'il laissa tomber sur la pelouse quand le deuxième apparut tout d'un coup. Elle sourit en les entendant piailler et ouvrit tout doucement les battants.

-**Belle matinée à vous aussi**, dit-elle en riant doucement.

Une légère brise s'infiltra dans la chambre et faisait doucement virevolter ses mèches. On pouvait bien dire que sa chevelure d'ébène était magnifique: si soyeuse qu'elle donnait envie de la caresser discrètement du bout des doigts quand on la croisait.

_-J'ai bien fait d'insister pour planter ce chèvrefeuille ici, il embaume toute la pièce et attire les oiseaux et les papillons_, pensa-t-elle en respirant le doux parfum.

La jeune femme portait un livre à la couverture abîmée, dont les pages jaunies par le temps laissaient passer une plume comme élégant marque-page. Elle posa l'ouvrage sur ses genoux.

_-Bon, maintenant, au travail! Sinon tu n'auras pas fini tout ce que tu as à faire avant que ce petit monde ne se réveille_, conclut-elle en tournant son regard vers l'intérieur de la chambre, plus précisément vers le lit où un homme aux cheveux en bataille dormait encore paisiblement.

Les draps le recouvraient jusqu'à la taille, laissant son torse nu et sans défenses. Elle le regarda d'abord tendrement, puis le parcouru des yeux minutieusement afin de le graver dans son esprit. Alors qu'elle examinait chaque courbe et chaque ligne du bel endormi, elle s'attarda sur sa cicatrice, le regard peiné.

_- « Le temps referme toutes les blessures_, pensa-t-elle, _même s'il ne nous épargne pas quelques cicatrices... (1) »__Mais mieux vaut une cicatrice que la mort de l'être aimé._

Elle s'apprêtait à achever son ouvrage lorsque son visage se métamorphosa. Des images se projetaient dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux aussitôt afin de les effacer... Sans succès.

**[Flash-back]**

Cette fois c'est sûr... cet éclair de lumière va s'abattre sur moi... Mais?! Le noir, le noir complet... J'ai peur! Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux plus bouger. Le silence... Suis-je morte?

Non, mes sens reviennent petit à petit... Mais j'étouffe, quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'écrase. J'entends quelqu'un! Des cris! On appelle quelqu'un... mais qui? C'est étrange... Je n'ai pas eu aussi mal que je l'avais présagé. J'aurais dû être tuée sur le coup, après avoir encaissé ce genre de sort... Ou bien quelqu'un m'aurait sauvée?

Je sursaute! Quelqu'un est près de moi et à bout de souffle. Il m'appelle par mon vrai prénom... Je le connais. Je me calme. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris... qu'_il_ avait failli payer le prix de mon imprudence.

**[Fin du flash]**

Entraînée par ces images et encore sous le coup de l'émotion, la jeune femme faillit lâcher son livre, mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers l'homme étendu dans le lit. Elle ne voulait plus détourner son regard et, cette fois, elle ne s'attarda plus sur sa cicatrice, mais sur l'ensemble de sa personne. (D'ailleurs, elle avait banni cette fichue cicatrice de son esprit, pour le moment.) Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à profiter de l'instant pour l'admirer encore et encore. Elle aurait bien passé sa main sur son torse, ou dans ses cheveux, mais elle se retint afin de ne pas l'éveiller. Elle avait un travail à finir et ne pouvait se permettre de le reporter indéfiniment. Après tout, ils auraient tout le temps désiré, désormais. Elle pouvait bien attendre un peu.

_-Allez! Il faut que tu termines de l'écrire. Après tu pourras le ranger définitivement et l'oublier, si tu en as envie... Mais si tu ne le termines pas aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras jamais profiter pleinement de ce bonheur à partager. Un bonheur bien mérité après tant de sacrifices... Tu ne crois pas?_, se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle soupira d'exaspération envers elle-même. Ensuite, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser les pensées qui affluaient, cala la plume entre deux pages pour éviter qu'elle s'envole et se plongea dans sa relecture.

**[Extrait du « Journal de Flay Alstar »]**

_(...)_

_Le Destin? En fait, je ne sais pas. Je ne m'étais encore jamais questionnée à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce jour-là, du moins. Je ne pensais pas à ces choses-là avant._

_« Avons nous une Destinée? Sommes-nous libres? Quel ennui de ne pas savoir! Quel ennui si l'on savait! (2) »_

_Aujourd'hui, je me pose ces questions. Si j'avais su... s'ils n'avaient pas fait ces choix... est-ce que les choses se seraient passées autrement? Si oui, en serions-nous au même point aujourd'hui? Est-ce qu'ils seraient morts également? Aurais-je pu empêcher ces malheurs de se produire? Était-ce inévitable?_

_Lao-Tseu a dit : « Le bonheur naît du malheur, le malheur est caché au sein du bonheur. »_

_Aurais-je eu droit au bonheur que nous partageons, si ça n'était pas arrivé? Fallait-il vraiment les perdre pour parvenir à cet instant de paix?_

_J'ai passé si peu de temps à leurs côtés, alors pourquoi me manquent-ils tant?_

_Mais le conditionnel meurt lorsque nous faisons un choix. « Les chances perdues font autant partie de la vie que les chances saisies, et une histoire ne peut s'attarder sur ce qui aurait pu avoir lieu. (3) »__ Et l'histoire s'écrit par le même chemin que nous avons décidé de prendre. Même si des "éléments extérieurs" font tout leur possible afin de troubler ou de détruire la croisée des chemins de certains êtres._

_Tant de personnes ont essayé de changer le Destin..._

_Des personnes qui tenaient à lui et ont veillé sur son sort..._

_Des personnes qui m'aimaient et ont tenté de transformer ma Destinée..._

_Ont-ils réussi? Je ne le sais toujours pas._

_Mais en fin de compte, qu'est-ce qui est vraiment prédestiné?_

_Et vous, qui lisez ces mots, croyez-vous en la Destinée? Moi non. Enfin, je ne sais plus... Ou plutôt, je n'y croyais pas il y a quelques années encore._

_La jeune fille "ignorante" que j'étais se posait beaucoup de questions, oui, mais pas sur le Destin... car j'ignorais simplement tout de moi et de ma naissance!_

_Qui suis-je ou ne suis-je pas? Où suis-je née? À quel monde j'appartiens?_

_À l'époque, j'ignorais jusqu'à mon véritable nom... Mais aujourd'hui, je ne me pose plus toutes ces questions. J'ai trouvé ma place, je sais qui je suis!_

_Maintenant je sais... Je peux dire ceci : « On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter. (4) »_

_Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que nous avons traversé, le prix que chacun a payé. _Elle _est morte pour moi et _il _n'a eu d'autre choix que de m'abandonner. Grand-père (puis-je toujours t'appeler ainsi?) m'a protégée et enfermée dans une cage dorée. Il est allé jusqu'à effacer mon existence même de ''notre monde''. Tout ça pour que je ne les rencontre pas, tous deux. Mais ça n'a pas marché... Je les ai vus et _ils_ m'ont vue aussi. Et je les ai suivis..._

_J'ai perdu beaucoup, mais j'ai gagné une nouvelle force en retour!_

_(…)_

**[Fin de l'extrait]**

La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Et surtout, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un murmurait sans cesse son nom. Pourtant tout était encore endormi, à cette heure.

Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil vers le lit.

-_Non, il dort toujours_, pensa-t-elle en examinant la lente et profonde respiration.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un mouvement vif dans le jardin. Serait-ce encore un de ces oiseaux ? Non. Une silhouette venait d'apparaître sur la pelouse. Et cette fois-ci, elle laissa s'échapper le livre pour de bon...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Chapitre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes du prologue :<strong>

1. Marc Levy, extrait de _Et si c'était vrai..._

2. Jules Renard, extrait de son _Journal 1887-1892_

3. Paul Auster, extrait de _Revenants_

4. Jean de la Fontaine, extrait de l'_Horoscope_


	3. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et la Croisée des Chemins**

_- Première Partie -_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span> : **Pour qui sonne le Glas**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« On n'entend pas de trompettes le jour où l'on prend les décisions importantes <strong>_

_**pour le reste de notre vie. Le destin se fait connaître en silence. »**_

Agnès de Mille.

* * *

><p><span><em>Connecticut, États-Unis<em>

**[Extrait du « Journal de Flay Alstar »]**

_« Un loup est mieux caché parmi d'autres loups, que dans une forêt vierge seul, si vierge fut-elle. (1) » avait-**il** dit une fois._

_Je comprends mieux ce qu'**il** entendait par là, maintenant. Et surtout, quel sens était caché dans ses paroles. Non, je ne suis pas amère... J'aurais juste voulu savoir tout ça, plus tôt... Bien plus tôt._

_« Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde ; ressemble à l'innocente fleur... (2) » avait-**il** poursuivi tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_C'était une habitude chez **lui**, de parler par énigme et de laisser la personne faire son propre cheminement jusqu'à la révélation. Je m'y était faite à force. Mais parfois, j'avais la désagréable impression que certains morceaux du puzzle qu'était ma vie, manquaient. Comme si je ne pouvait encore saisir toute l'étendue de la situation. Et c'est un sentiment très irritant, croyez-moi !_

_« Mieux on fait une chose, et plus il faut cacher le soin qu'on apporte à la faire ; afin que chacun croie que tout y est naturel. (3) » c'est par cette phrase qu'**il** avait conclu notre conversation._

_En gros, j'étais l'arbre que cachait la forêt. (Ça j'avais bien compris.) Un arbre qui devait se faire le plus discret possible et se fondre dans la masse afin de ne pas se faire remarquer... (C'est là que ça commence à coincer.) Pas facile pour quelqu'un qui se sentait si mystérieusement différentes des autres. Pas facile, non plus, de se faire des amis quand la plupart des gens vous trouvait bizarre... Agissais-je si étrangement que ça ?Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité pour des personnes comme nous ? Et surtout comme moi ? Vraiment, il faudra que l'on m'explique !_

_Mais je suis sûre d'une chose pour l'instant ma ''forêt'' n'est pas aussi désagréable que je le pensais, au départ. Je m'en rend compte maintenant que j'ai décidé de partir..._

_Avec ses 124 500 habitants et quelques, Hartford est la troisième plus grande ville de l'État du Connecticut. Capitale d'État bercée par la rivière du même nom, les terres de Nouvelle Angleterre comptent de nombreux sites historiques ainsi que des parcs publics. En bref, un havre de tranquillité (un peu trop même), des vielles pierres (y a que ça, ici) et beaucoup de verdure (si le vert n'est pas votre couleur favorite et que vous êtes allergique aux plantes, passez votre chemin). C'est ainsi que se définit ma chère ''forêt''._

_Je ne veux pas oublier tout ça, plus tard. C'est pourquoi je l'écris ici._

_Au printemps, on peut admirer les roses parfumées s'épanouir dans les jardins et l'automne, les feuillages se parent de tons magnifiques. C'est là que Tom Sawyer et Huckleberry Finn ont vu le jour dans l'imagination de Mark Twain quand il immortalisa leurs aventures..._

_Eh oui, même les personnages de papier savent où ils sont nés, alors que moi..._

**[Fin de l'extrait]**

Il ne devait pas être loin de huit heures ce matin-là, car les derniers étudiants traînant sur le chemin se pressaient pour ne pas arriver en retard et trouver porte close. Tous portaient l'uniforme, celui de l'établissement d'Hartford.

Hartford n'était pas l'un de ces chics établissements privés qui se vantait de former l'élite de la société mais une ''simple'' école, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ''normal''. Malgré cela, sa réputation n'était plus à faire et son niveau en était non moins élevé. Les étudiants qui en sortaient, étaient formés tant sur le plan éducatif que culturel. Les professeurs incitaient également leurs élèves à avoir une grande ouverture d'esprit, un regard critique sur le monde et encourageaient la lecture du plus grand nombre d'ouvrages possible.

Mais cet établissement possédait tout de même une singularité. Les étudiants désirant s'y inscrire ne devaient pas nécessairement posséder de talent particulier ni avoir des notes excessives. En réalité, l'examen d'entrée consistait en un entretient obligatoire avec le chef d'établissement qui était le seul à pouvoir admettre un candidat au sein de son institution. Le directeur se faisait un devoir de rencontrer personnellement chaque postulant. Par conséquent, tout le monde avait droit à une chance quelque soient ses origines ou ses capacités.

La belle saison devait être entamée car les étudiants étaient vêtu de leur ensemble d'été. Les garçons étaient habillés d'une chemise blanche cintrée, à manches courtes, et avec une poche au niveau du cœur. La chemise était portée au dehors d'un pantalon noir classique et une cravate assortie à ce dernier venait finir le tout. Les filles, quant à elles, étaient vêtues d'un chemisier blanc, à manches courtes bouffantes, ainsi que d'une élégante jupe noire, taille haute, sobre et ample qui leur arrivait au-dessous des genoux. Elles ne portaient pas de cravate comme dans tous autres établissements mais cependant, un gros nœud venait attacher leur col au niveau de la poitrine. L'écusson, quant à lui, était visible sur la poche des garçons et sur le pend de nœud gauche des filles.

La grille d'entée en fer forgé s'était refermée au son de la cloche annonçant le début des cours. Le parc entourant l'établissement s'était vidé et plus un chat ne rodait. Les étudiants avaient rejoint leur classe sans tarder.

L'été se profilant, aurait dû promettre soleil et détente aux étudiants cependant le temps semblait se dégrader de jour en jour. Le soleil avait de plus en plus de mal à percer l'énorme masse nuageuse qui recouvrait le ciel. Et les journées écoulées semblaient bien maussades.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause du matin venait de retentir dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Tous disposèrent afin de profiter au maximum de leur temps libre.

Le parc était vraiment beau à cette heure. La rosée du matin s'attardait encore sur l'herbe des pelouses fraîchement tondues et sur les fleurs ornant les énormes parterres de l'allée centrale. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, en fait depuis que le temps de saison s'était dégradé, le parc était de moins en moins fréquenté par les étudiants qui avaient l'âme morose.

Dans un coin du parc, se trouvait une magnifique serre abritée sous une voute de branchages et entourée de multitudes endroits où les étudiants pouvaient s'installer pour travailler ou tout simplement se détendre. D'assez belle superficie, cette serre était destinée à la culture des roses et servait accessoirement aux membres du club d'horticulture. L'endroit était fort apprécié des personnes en quête d'un peu de calme ou de solitude.

Une jeune fille se trouvait justement à l'intérieur de la roseraie. Elle était allongée sur un banc et ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine ancienne avec son teint pâle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient étalés tout autour de sa tête comme une couronne. Une mèche de ceux-ci avait été tressée de chaque côté, puis ramenées en arrière afin d'être attachées par un délicat ruban de dentelle noire. Enfin, un petit arrosoir était posé aux pieds du banc à côté d'elle. Son regard tourné vers le ciel, la demoiselle semblait s'abîmer dans ses pensées tortueuses.

Elle fini par bouger. Elle ferma soudain ses yeux brillants tout en recourbant un bras sur son visage. Son autre bras vint se poser sur un ouvrage en équilibre sur ses genoux. Le livre n'était pas vraiment récent à en juger par sa couverture de cuir brun usé, ses motifs anciens et sa reliure dorée. Les pages avaient même commencé à jaunir. Cependant, chose inhabituelle, l'ouvrage ne possédait aucun titre apparent. On pouvait juste apercevoir, une espèce de petit plumeau rouge flamboyant calé entre deux pages.

La jeune fille soupira profondément...

_Une jeune fille pas comme les autres, hein... _soupira-t-elle un peu plus. _Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà ! Je sais bien que si on m'a enfermée dans cette ''cage'' (bien qu'elle ait la taille d'une ville) et caché mes origines, c'est pour mon ''bien'', pour ma protection et celle de ma ''famille''. **Il** me l'a déjà suffisamment répété. Et je peux tout de même comprendre certaines choses !_

Le bras qui la cachait vint rejoindre son double et elle senti une colère sourde monter en elle. Son regard devint rageur mais la tension qu'elle venait d'accumuler se dissipa comme elle était venue.

_J'aime beaucoup les personnes à qui l'on m'a confiée, ils sont ma ''seconde'' famille à défaut de ne pas avoir connu **celle** qui m'a mise au monde ou de n'avoir jamais rencontrer **celui** qu'elle a aimé. Tout contact m'est interdit. De toute façon, je ne saurais même pas qui appeler. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de leur visage. Je venais à peine de naître lorsqu'il m'a confiée à **lui**. Et grand-père m'a ensuite amenée ici._

_J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas du même sang que ces personnes et que grand-père et moi, on ne partageait pas un véritable lien de parenté. C'était un peu comme si c'était inscrit en moi. Mais Moïra et Alaric ont toujours été là quand j'en avait besoin, quand j'avais besoin d'une mère, quand j'avais besoin d'un père..._

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et une larme perla à la commissure de son œil gauche.

_Parfois, je souhaiterais vraiment ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir qu'ils ne sont pas mes vrais parents. Tout serait tellement plus simple. Parce que même si je les aime, même si je pense à eux comme à ma véritable famille, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Bien que mon cœur le désire ardemment, je ne peux m'ôter de la tête que ceux qui partagent mon sang (mais pas ma vie) sont là quelque part, peut-être même près de moi afin de veiller sur moi, alors que j'en ignore tout._

Elle tourna sa tête de côté et la larme libératrice traça un chemin sur sa joue.

_Mais tout ça n'est que chimère. Je sais que ma mère est morte aussi surement que je sais ne pas être la fille biologique des Alstar. Et puis grand-père ne m'a jamais contredite. Quant à mon père, il ne s'approcherait jamais aussi près de moi même en restant dans l'ombre. Il ne veut pas me mettre en danger. Il ne veut pas que la personne qu'il fuit me retrouve. Il ne veut pas que cette personne me fasse la même chose que ce qu'ELLE a fait à ma mère. Il ne veut pas qu'ELLE ME TUE !_

Elle rumina encore un moment puis une autre pensée vint prendre place.

_Mais il y a plus préoccupant pour l'instant ! _

Son expression passa de la colère à l'inquiétude en un instant.

_Pourquoi ? Dites-moi pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours ce même rêve étrange depuis quelques temps ? Et pourquoi son souvenir s'efface-t-il de ma mémoire dés que je m'éveille ? Ce n'est pas normal ! D'habitude je n'ai aucun mal à me souvenir de mes rêves même si ceux-ci sont sans importance. Mais ici, plus j'essaye de m'en rappeler, plus ça devient flou jusqu'à ce que je ne distingue plus rien. Je fini toujours par me perdre dans le noir absolu comme une sorte de ténèbres d'où aucune lumière ne peut filtrer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche. Il y a quelque chose d'important qui m'échappe. Et ça m'énerve ! Je ne comprends pas tout ce que cela peut bien signifier..._

La jeune fille avait reporté son regard vers le ciel pluvieux mais ses yeux restaient perdu dans le vide. Son visage n'exprimait en cet instant qu'interrogation et tristesse. Se tournant vers les roses à ses côtés, elle commença à murmurer quelques mots à peine audibles.

**- Grand-père... Grand-père, que fais-tu en ce moment ? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu... Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi depuis la dernière fois où tu m'as donné cours. Tu avais l'air si soucieux ce jour-là... Tu me manques... Grand-père...**

_Je ne peux me permettre de reporter cette décision plus longtemps. Il faut que je me rende **là-bas**. Je dois lui parler ! Et ce, par n'importe qu'elle moyen ! Ma décision est prise même s'**il** ne va pas aimer ça..._

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut soudain interrompu lorsque la porte de la serre s'ouvrit brusquement. C'est alors qu'une autre demoiselle se posta dans l'embrasure, les points sur les hanches. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la porte et regarda la brune qui était venue la déranger. La nouvelle venue n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif et vint se planter face au banc où la jeune fille était toujours étendue.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là,** demanda la brune tentant de se maîtriser.

La jeune fille la regarda d'un air amusé devant son énervement et capitula.

**- Désolée,** répondit-elle dans un petit sourire et un haussement d'épaule.

La brune lui jeta un regard noir.

**- Me...** essaya de se justifier la jeune fille.

Mais l'autre fille brune ne lui en lassa pas le temps.

**- Non, tais-toi !** la coupa celle-ci.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle se redressa, s'assit et regarda la brune dans les yeux.

**- Mery...**

Mais encore une fois, l'autre fille la coupa.

**- Désolée !? Oh, tu est désolée... Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! J'étais inquiète moi, figure-toi. Tu ne te rends même pas compte du soucis que je me suis faite quand je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ce matin. Je me suis dit qu'il devait forcément t'être arrivé quelque chose, que tu étais encore malade ou pire, que tu t'étais évanouie sur le chemin parce que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ton genre de sécher les cours ou tout du moins de les sécher sans avoir eu l'amabilité de me prévenir avant. Mais je vois que je me suis trompée ! Quand je pense que j'ai été jusqu'à téléphoner chez toi pour me rassurer mais on m'a dit que tu étais déjà partie. Je t'ai cherchée partout pour finalement me rendre compte que tu ne pouvais être qu'ici... **

Suite à cette tirade, le visage de la brune était rouge écrevisse comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. La jeune fille la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

_Et elle arrive à dire tout ça sans reprendre son souffle. Mery m'épatera toujours. Elle a tout de même le mérite d'accomplir des tours sans la magie._

La jeune fille rit intérieurement comme si elle venait d'entendre une blague. Voyant que Mery ne se calmait toujours pas, elle se décida à intervenir.

**- Meredith Lackey, respire ! **

Et c'est seulement après quelques minutes que Meredith retrouva ses couleurs. Alors, la jeune fille enchaîna sans plus attendre.

**- Mery, je suis désolée et je te remercie de t'être inquiétée pour moi mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'aller en cours lorsque je suis arrivée. Tu es la meilleure amie que quelqu'un **_(comme moi)_** puisse avoir et je ne mérite pas tout ce que tu fais pour moi.**

La jeune fille fit une petite moue d'excuse tandis que Meredith la regarda revêche.

**- Ça tu peux le dire, Flay. Allons raconte-moi tout.**

Flay se tût comme si on l'avait électrocutée et cacha son regard en baissant la tête et s'abîmant dans la contemplation du sol.

**- Encore un cauchemar, hein ?**

Flay hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

**- Tu viens toujours te réfugier ici quand tu as ''mal dormi'', alors c'était pas compliqué à deviner. Mais ne me dis pas que tu parles vraiment aux fleurs.**

Meredith leva un sourcil interrogateur.

**- Pas avec les roses... mais avec les pensées, oui. **

La brune la regarda d'un air perplexe puis médusé.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante. Ce n'est pas comme si je leur parlais vraiment...**

**- T'es vraiment bizarre, toi tu sais.** Répliqua Mery d'un air septique.

Flay arbora un petit sourire mystérieux et mélancolique sur ses lèvres. Meredith embraya sur autre chose afin de changer de sujet.

**- Et comme je suis ta meilleure amie, je te mets en garde : le prof a remarqué tes ''absences'' à répétition et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il te cherche, alors fais attention. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je lui ai dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu étais restée chez toi, ce matin.**

**- Que ferais-je sans toi !** Plaisanta Flay.

Meredith laissa quelques minutes s'écouler.

**- Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne à qui tu peux parler de tes problèmes mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Alors au besoin, je suis là...**

**- Merci.**

La brune soupira tandis que Flay la regardait tristement.

_Comment lui dire que je compte partir sans qu'elle n'en fasse tout un drame. Je ne sais même pas si je vais revenir._

Meredith commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la porte afin de laisser son amie tranquille. C'est sur ce fait que Flay murmura pour elle-même.

**- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Chapitre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes du Chapitre :<strong>

(1) Andrée Maillet, extrait du _Profil de l'original_

(2) William Shakespeare, extrait de _Macbeth_

(3) Jacques Deval, extrait d'_Afin de vivre bel et bien_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : **Les Augures**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« La faculté de rêverie est une faculté divine et mystérieuse ; car c'est par le rêve <strong>_

_**que l'homme communique avec le monde ténébreux dont il est environné. » **_

Charles Baudelaire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Flay était revenue en classe comme si de rien n'était. Enfin presque, car la jeune fille était bien présente physiquement parlant mais n'était absolument pas concentrée. Elle regardait le professeur, faisait tout pour qu'on la croie attentive mais en réalité son esprit, lui, était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi dans cette classe qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué tant elle était absorbée dans ses réflexions.<p>

En effet, elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur les cours car elle était encore en proie au cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la veille. Celui-ci lui avait laissé une impression des plus étrange au réveil, exactement comme si un évènement d'une importance fondamentale allait se produire et ce, très bientôt même. Un événement dont elle devait absolument se souvenir, elle en était certaine. Cependant rien n'y faisait, dés qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, les souvenirs lui échappaient comme des mains qui essaieraient d'emprisonner de l'air ! Mais ce qui la faisait enrager encore plus, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas, non plus, à ignorer ce sentiment d'urgence qui étreignait son cœur. Et la combinaison de tout cela était irritante ! Très irritante !

_Raaaahhhhhh ! Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi... A quoi bon faire des rêves, qui semble-t-il soient ''importants'' voire même ''supers importants'', si c'est pour les oublier à peine éveillée. C'est toujours le même schéma. Encore et toujours la même chose dés que j'ouvre les yeux. Ça en devient lassant et irritant pour ne pas changer ! On voit que tes cours particuliers donnent leurs fruits, Flay. Bravo pour tes progrès. Pfff... Je ne suis vraiment bonne à rien sans l'aide de grand-père ! Grand-père..._

A son évocation, le cœur de la jeune fille se serra.

_Bon, il est grand temps de te calmer et de tout reprendre depuis le début._

_La première chose dont tu arrives à te souvenir, c'est quoi ? - Il fait noir._

_Ensuite ? - Un éclair vert (un **sort**, à n'en pas douter) puis un cri déchirant le silence ambiant..._

_C'est tout ce dont je dispose pour le moment à défaut d'avoir une illumination. A noter également que mes deux meilleures amies, c'est-à-dire Sarcasme et Ironie, sont de sortie. La journée va être gaie, c'est moi qui me le dit..._

Flay soupira en pensée tandis qu'un changement s'opérait dans son esprit.

_''Quelque chose de grave va se produire..._

_Un événement qui va amener du changement, beaucoup de changement..._

_Des répercussions... Ça engendrera des répercussions qui atteindront l'ensemble du monde...''_

Flay sursauta à cette pensée comme si elle s'était endormie et réveillée d'un coup. Mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître de son trouble vers l'extérieur. Son visage resta ''studieux'' afin de ne pas se faire remarquer (enfin plus encore que d'habitude). Elle regarda discrètement à droite puis à gauche afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Elle vérifia que l'attention du professeur soit toujours tournée vers son exposé sur... euh... (regard au tableau) « la transmission des caractères héréditaires ».

_Génial ! Pas intéressée. Essayé de comprendre les lois de la métamorphose. Là, vous verrez ce qu'est vraiment la biologie..._

Enfin bref, personne à l'horizon pour l'espionner. Elle inspira donc pour se calmer et replongea dans ce qui venait de se passer. Le questionnement et la curiosité l'emportèrent sur le reste.

_Mais comment puis-je savoir cela ?_

Une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit et s'imposa à elle.

_Je le sais, c'est tout !_

Ses pensées s'accélérèrent à ce constat alarmant.

_Et puis que s'est-il passé à l'instant, au juste ? C'était comme si je n'étais plus vraiment moi. Comme si quelqu'un avait pensé ces mots à ma place, et dans ma propre tête, en plus. _

_Mais c'est bien moi qui parlait, non ? J'étais consciente de ce que je disais et pourtant, c'était comme si mon esprit était parti à la dérive. Je dérivais vers un endroit lointain et pourtant proche, inconnu et pourtant familier. Tout du moins, c'est l'impression que ça m'a laissé. _

_Non. Impossible. C'est tout à fait farfelu et surtout illogique. C'est le propre de dériver, que de ne pas savoir où l'on va. Alors pourquoi irai-je penser quelque chose que j'ignore totalement mais que je sais que je sais ?_

_Flay... Tu te fais peur à toi même, là ! Arrête de délirer !_

Peu rassurée par le débat qui venait de se jouer en elle, la mauvaise humeur de Flay revint au galop.

_Raaaaahhhhhhhh ! Cette situation est totalement frustrante. Et tu es complètement irritée maintenant. Bravo, bien joué, Flay ! Comme si tu avais besoin de ça, en ce moment. Je vais finir par croire Mery. A force de manquer de ''sommeil''... Enfin d'un vrai sommeil. Après tout si je cauchemarde, c'est que je dors. Mais l'effet n'est pas tout à fait le même ! Avec un vrai sommeil, on est de meilleur humeur et on agresse pas les gens qui s'inquiète pour vous, dixit ma meilleure amie. Je commence à délirer complétement, moi. Et j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant... Je me demande bien pourquoi, tiens..._

Soudain, l'attention de la jeune fille fut attirée par l'amie en question.

_En parlant de Mery. Elle est en train de me fixer avec son air de « je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu fais cette tête' ». Zut, j'ai du relâcher ma vigilance !_

_Pfff... Ce coup-ci, c'est sûr. C'est pas ma journée. Vous voyez de quoi je parle, non ? Mais si, ces fameux jours où on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever et de rester dans son lit jusqu'à ce que la journée soit passée. Vous percutez, maintenant ? Et bien, c'est un de ces jours funestes pour moi. Si si, je vous assure et j'y suis embourbée jusqu'au coup même ! Ma main au feu que j'ai pas encore passer le sommet de la zone de turbulence et la journée est pas encore finie..._

_Mery ne va pas me lâcher. Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose à lui raconter et surtout quelque chose de plausible. _

_J'aime beaucoup Mery parce qu'elle est la seule à ne pas me juger et à ne pas me trouver (trop) bizarre. C'est même elle qui est venue me parler la première alors que je restais à l'écart des autres sachant très bien ce qu'ils pensaient tous de moi. Je l'adore pour ça. Et c'est exactement pour toutes ces raisons, que je ne veux pas la mêler à mes problèmes. _

_Ou plus précisément à mes problèmes d'ordre surnaturel. Et de toute façon quant bien même je le voudrais, je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler à qui que ce soit à part Alaric et Moïra, bien évidemment puisque ce sont mes parents adoptifs et qu'ils font eux aussi partie de notre monde. C'est une question de sécurité et un ordre directe de grand-père. Et tout le monde sait qu'on ne s'oppose pas à grand-père. Il a ses raisons pour agir. Raisons que vous ne comprenez pas toujours bien mais qui vous seront révélées en temps voulu..._

_Alors, oui. Je ne veux pas mêler Mery à notre monde. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Et si j'étais un peu plus courageuse, je m'avouerais que l'autre raison qui m'y pousse, c'est parce que j'ai peur qu'elle me déteste et s'enfuie, en apprenant ce que je suis tout du moins pour ce que j'en sais. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je vais en rester à ma première raison._

Flay soupira à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers son amie et lui fit un petit sourire tentant de la rassurer. Mais Mery ne tomba pas dans le piège et leva un sourcil, exaspérée par sa tentative de faire comme si tout allait bien.

_Définitivement, pas ma journée. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?_

_Et en plus, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas encore pu lui dire que je partais et je n'ai pas non plus avancé dans mon plan ''d'évasion''. Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, je dois me rendre le plus vite possible à **Poudlard** afin de tiré cette histoire au clair. **Lui**, **il** saura m'aider ! **Il** saura quoi faire !_

Flay soupira (encore) et Mery redoubla de vigilance envers elle.

_Oups ! Continue comme ça Flay et tu vas avoir droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art qui fera paraître ce truc de l'inquisition pour de la recherche scientifique !_

La cloche sonna ''enfin'' l'arrêt des cours ainsi que de la journée de torture enfin presque concernant la journée de torture.

Flay n'avait pour ainsi dire pas vu la journée passer tant elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées mais il lui restait une dernière épreuve de taille avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle : échapper à Mery et à son interrogatoire en règle.

Dans l'état de fatigue et d'énervement où elle était, la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de mentir à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle la savait inquiète à son sujet. Et pour compléter le tout, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus, ajouter le remord de lui avoir menti à tout le stress qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis quelques jours. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution : prendre la fuite avant que son amie ne puisse la coincer. Chose peu réjouissante, pour couronner le tout car, qui allait plus que certainement faire de la peine à Mery. Cependant Flay était dans une impasse. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ce risque quitte à supplier Mery de lui pardonner et lui offrir un de ces maudits ''_Banofee_ (1)'' (son dessert favoris) chez ''_The Hummingbird Bakery_ (2)'' (son salon de thé préféré et absolument hors de prix) pour la soudoyer.

La cloche avait à peine fini de retentir que Flay avait disparu en un courant d'air et s'était précipitée au dehors de la salle de cours. Au passage, elle tout de même eu le temps d'apercevoir la tête de son amie qui fulminait. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure le lendemain matin, à n'en pas douter. Elle pouvait déjà voir Mery l'attendre de pied ferme à l'entrée de l'établissement afin d'être sur et certaine qu'elle ne puisse pas ce défilé cette fois. Elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs et en avait déjà la migraine.

Et si ce n'était pas Mery qui l'accrochait au passage, ce serait le professeur qui l'appellerait dans son bureau. Eh oui, Flay avait également noté qu'il l'avait vue filé ''en douce'', tout en braquant un air sévère sur sa pauvre personne. Il devait avoir remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup de notes, ni été fort ''attentive'' pendant toute cette journée. Ou plutôt depuis plusieurs jours d'affilées. Et plus précisément depuis qu'elle avait commencé à faire ces rêves étranges (mais ça, personne ne pouvait le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?).

Sur le chemin du retour, Flay eu tous le temps de ressasser ses doutes tant et si bien qu'elle rentra exténuée. Elle ne se sentait déjà pas très bien vu le peu d'heures de sommeil à son compteur mais maintenant, elle se sentait un peu fiévreuse pour tout arranger. Elle franchit donc le seuil de la demeure comme le ferait un automate.

**- Te voilà déjà ma chérie,** lança Moïra depuis la cuisine.

**- Oui, je suis rentrée,** déclara la jeune fille d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa fatigue.

Flay était en train d'enlever ses souliers lorsque Moïra sortis de la cuisine l'air soucieux.

**- Je ne me sentais pas trop bien alors je suis rentrée directement,** déclara-t-elle piteusement.

_Je ne veux pas l'inquiété. Alors tentons de faire au mieux._

Flay tenta de sourire pour la rassurer quelque peu tandis que Alaric, qui avait tout entendu, arriva à son tour.

**- Effectivement, tu as une tête à faire peur,** ajouta-t-il rieusement.

**- Merci beaucoup. C'est trrèèèès gentil de ta part. Je te remercie pour ta si charmante sollicitude,** riposta Flay pour lui rendre la pareille.

La jeune fille alla même jusqu'à lui offrir un sourire des plus sarcastiques.

**- De rien ma belle, toujours à ton service. Tu le sais bien.**

Et il lui rendit son sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

_Merci Ric' !_

La jeune fille lui fit un signe des yeux pour vraiment le remercier cette fois. Ce petit manège avait en effet été monter afin de distraire Moïra pour ne pas qu'elle commence à trop s'alarmer.

**- Ça suffit, on n'embête pas les malades Ric' !** Le disputa Moïra.

Elle le chassa dans le salon et il se laissa faire bien gentiment, les mains levée en signe de reddition. Moïra revint ensuite et déposa délicatement sa main sur le front de Flay.

**- Tu n'as effectivement pas l'air bien, chérie. Désires-tu quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-elle un peu trop inquiète.

_Aie. C'est loupé !_

**- Non merci, vraiment ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je crois que je vais aller directement me coucher. Histoire d'avoir l'air un peu moins ridicule. **

En disant cette phrase, Flay regarda en direction du salon.

**- Moïra, les jeunes sont solides de nos jours !** Intervint Alaric depuis le salon.

**- Oui. Et puis avec un peu de repos, ça sera vite parti. Il faut juste que je me repose un peu, je t'assure,** ajouta Flay d'un ton aussi convaincu que possible.

**- Comme tu veux ma chérie. Il est vrai que je serai déjà plus rassurée lorsque tu auras meilleure mine.**

**- C'est si affreux que ça ?** Demanda Flay un peu inquiète à son tour.

_Oups ! N'en rajoute pas Flay !_

Flay jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon. Elle s'attendait à ce que Alaric lui lance une pique pour la sortir de là. Car un coup de main n'aurait pas été de refus afin de rattraper sa gaffe. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait Alaric se tût.

Il se leva du fauteuil où on l'avait expédié et réapparu dans le hall. Moïra était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, cependant Alaric la précéda pour tourner court à la conversation.

**- Va. Monte te reposer. Et si toutefois tu as faim, on gardera quelque chose pour toi.** La rassura-t-il.

**- Désolée,** déclara Flay.

Elle regarda d'abord Alaric qui la fixait mi-amusé par son étourderie mi-énervé mais son regard se radoucit vite quand leurs yeux ce croisèrent. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers Moïra. La jeune fille cru décelé de la tristesse chez elle mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle ne vit plus que de la détermination.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, chérie. Le principal c'est que tu ailles mieux demain.**

**- Allez zou au lit maintenant,** rajouta Alaric la chassant vers les escaliers.

Moïra eu l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se retint lorsque Alaric déposa une main sur son épaule. Alors Flay se tournant une dernière fois vers eux, leur souhaita une bonne soirée et monta dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt arrivée dans son havre de ''paix'', la jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et se laissa tomber directement sur son lit. Au moins ici, elle n'avait plus à faire semblant d'aller bien et l'atmosphère de la pièce la calmait quelque peu. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit sans demander son reste alors que son esprit reparti à la dérive...

Cependant, dans le salon, allait avoir lieu une conversation des plus intéressante.

Moïra était assise dans le fauteuil que son mari avait occupé un peu plus tôt tandis que se dernier se tenait debout derrière celui-ci. Tous deux avait la tête baissée. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et aucun mot ne fut prononcé de suite. Moïra tremblait. Le silence régna dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rompe.

**- C'est pour bientôt,** déclara Moïra d'une voix tremblante.

**- J'en ai peur, oui.** Lui répondit Alaric d'un ton contrarié.

**- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait _le_ prévenir ?** S'enquit-elle.

**- Je crois qu'_il_ le sait déjà. _Il_ doit s'en douter.** Répliqua-t-il.

Alaric porta son regard au dehors de la fenêtre, vers l'Ouest.

**- Mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de _sa_ part depuis si longtemps.**

A cette remarque, le regard d'Alaric se reporta automatiquement sur Moïra.

**- Tu sais qu'_il_ est très occupé. Ce n'est pas facile pour _lui_ non plus. _Il_ a d'autres priorités pour le moment. Et puis, ce serait dangereux qu'_il_ porte _son_ attention sur _nous_. Ou plutôt sur _elle_ !**

Un bref silence se fit avant que la discussion ne reprenne.

**- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je l'aime comme si c'était ma propre fille.**

Alaric s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux avant de la compléter.

**- Tout comme moi. Tu le sais. Et elle le sait. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui importe.**

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et releva légèrement sa tête. Les yeux de Moïra étaient emplis de chagrin et d'inquiétude.

Cette dernière dû se forcer à prononcer la phrase suivante.

**- Mais les signes ne trompent pas...** dit-elle en le regardant.

**- La situation s'aggrave. Voldemort est à l'œuvre !** La fixa-t-il.

**- Si seulement elle pouvait ne pas être mêlée à ça, **implora-t-elle.

Le regard d'Alaric se voilà de tristesse à son tour. Mais il trouva tant bien que mal le courage de lui répondre.

**- Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. Et puis les proches du _garçon_ doivent eux aussi penser la même chose. Tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Ce n'est pas juste. _Ils_ sont si jeunes !**

Alaric caressa la joue de Moïra pour lui prouver toute sa tendresse. Il voulait lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Mais il se devait d'être réaliste pour deux. C'est ainsi qu'il ajouta ces mots :

**- Mais la vie est injuste... Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est prier pour que tout ce passe bien et qu'elle reste saine et sauve. _Ils_ ont besoin d'_elle_ !**

Moïra avait les yeux embués et rouges, les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

**- Tu crois qu'elle nous en voudra ? D'avoir garder ça secret, je veux dire.** Demanda-t-elle.

**- C'était pour son bien. Et _il_ nous l'a demandé. Tu sais qu'_il_ agit pour son bien, non ?**

Moïra appuya sa joue contre la paume de main d'Alaric. Main qui n'avait pas une seconde quitté son visage. Elle comprenait, oui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

**- Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'elle nous en veuille et qu'elle ne revienne pas...**

Alaric lui sourit pour la réconforter. Ça y était maintenant, les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Dans un ultime geste de réconfort, il les essuya tendrement avec son pouce puis regarda Moïra droit dans les yeux et lâcha les derniers mots de cette conversation.

**- Ce n'est pas le seul secret qu'elle devra affronter et certainement pas le pire.**

Moïra laissa échapper les sanglots qu'elle retenait désespérément jusqu'à là. Alaric la prit dans ses bras et elle fondit en larmes. Il la berça ainsi jusqu'au matin. Jusqu'à la dernière larme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Moïra fini par s'endormir de fatigue d'avoir tant pleurer. Alaric la pris dans ses bras, l'amena dans leur chambre et la coucha dans le lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, la gardant dans ses bras tandis que l'aube commençait à poindre dans le ciel nocturne.

Un jour nouveau commençait, apportant à son tour son lot de malheur et de douleur...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Chapitre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes du Chapitre :<strong>

(1) _Banofee_ : pâtisserie anglaise à base de bananes, de crème et de caramel, le tout disposés sur une base de crumble et biscuits secs. Ce dessert est d'une gourmandise sans nom !

(2) _The Hummingbird Bakery_ est une charmante petite boulangerie londonienne qui se donnent des faux airs de boutique new-yorkaise (plusieurs adresses existent à Londres et pour l'histoire, aussi en Nouvelle-Angleterre) et qui s'est fait connaître grâce à ses excellents _cupcakes_. Petite précision (pour rendre ce qui est à César à César), dans la réalité, les pâtisseries qui y sont vendues ne sont pas hors de prix ^^ contrairement à ce qui est dit dans le récit.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : **Les Revers de la Fortune**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Les chances qui se perdent sont les plus grandes malchances. »<strong>_

Calderon, extrait de _Logis avec deux huis doit être gardé jour et nuit._

* * *

><p>Ce nouveau jour fut bien différent des précédents pour Flay et à tout point de vue...<p>

Lorsque la jeune fille s'éveilla, ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu, son esprit étant encore embrumé par le sommeil. Un fois bien réveillée, elle se redressa quelque peu sur ses coudes. Une sensation étrange la titillait. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose toute simple : elle se trouvait encore dans la position où elle s'était ''endormie'' la veille.

Elle tourna sa tête et regarda son réveil, tourna encore la tête vers la fenêtre cette fois, pour confirmer ce qu'elle y avait lu. Elle agissait exactement comme si son réveil pouvait lui mentir dans l'unique but de lui créer une fausse joie. Son regard reparti ensuite vers le-dit réveil, il indiquait toujours 7h10. Si c'était bien la bonne heure et non un coup monté par cette ''machine du diable'' (qui, et elle en était convaincue, avait une dent contre elle tous les matin), il lui restait 5 bonnes minutes avant que ce fichu réveil ne lui rappelle ''amicalement'' qu'elle devait se lever pour s'apprêter.

Cependant Flay n'arrivait pas encore à y croire, elle avait passer la nuit et il n'y avait rien eu. Contrairement à ce qui était devenu une malheureuse habitude pour la jeune fille, elle se sentait reposée et prête à affronter la journée qui commençait. Flay était d'extrêmement bonne humeur comparé à ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenté auparavant. Ce jour était... Elle ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentait concrètement. C'était tout simplement différent. Agréablement différent.

_Mmmm. Si tous les jours pouvaient débuter ainsi, ce serait le paradis !_

Elle s'étira et se cala sur son oreiller dans un soupir de bien être. Elle inspira et laissa le calme de la chambre l'envahir. Elle sourit délicieusement à l'idée que pour une fois, elle n'avait fait aucun rêve traumatisant. Rien. Absolument rien n'était venu la troubler cette nuit.

_**Tili tili tililili... Tili tili tililili...**_

_Raahhh. Fichu réveil qui veut me tirer de mon moment de grâce !_

La jeune fille jeta alors son oreiller en direction de la machine infernale pour lui manifester sa ''bonne'' humeur. Percuté par le missile qu'elle avait lancé avec soin, la-dite machine dégringola de la table de nuit et atterrit sur le sol dans un dernier son fracassant.

_Bien fait !_

L'attention de la jeune fille fut ensuite captivée par une savoureuse odeur de _pancakes_.

_Mmmm. C'est Ric' qui fait le petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui. Je suis définitivement au paradis !_

Flay s'habilla à la hâte tentant de faire disparaître les plis de son uniforme froissé qu'elle avait à moitié enlever avant de sombré. Enfin elle passa un simple coup de brosse dans ses cheveux pour ensuite dévaler l'escalier et atterrir dans le cuisine. L'odeur alléchante qui en émanait lui avait ouvert l'appétit et son ventre lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas été nourrit la veille au soir.

Lorsqu'elle débarqua dans la cuisine Alaric se retourna afin d'inspecter la mine qu'elle affichait.

**- Alors la malade, ça à l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui ?** Demanda-t-il tout en la scrutant.

**- Oui. Je vais on ne peut mieux. Surtout depuis que je sais que c'est _pancakes_ ce matin.**

Flay lui fit un sourire rayonnant pour lui prouver ses dires et Alaric se mit à sourire à son tour.

**- Tant mieux alors !** Dit-il de bonne humeur à présent.

Flay savait très bien que Alaric n'allait pas approfondir le sujet. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait éviter de lui demander si elle avait dormi tranquillement et s'il n'y avait pas eu de cauchemars à l'horizon. D'ailleurs les mots tels que ''rêve'' ou ''cauchemar'' (ainsi que les champs sémantiques qui leur étaient associé) avaient tout simplement été décrétés tabou et le sujet soigneusement évité sous peine de recevoir les foudres de la demoiselle qui n'était guère clémente après un réveil forcé à répétition.

Sortie de ses réflexions par Alaric lui présentant une assiette garnie d'une montagne de crêpes, Flay remarqua enfin qu'il manquait une personne à table.

**- Où est Moïra ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, elle va arriver.** La rassura-t-il.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Moïra n'entre dans la cuisine. Celle-ci se dirigea directement vers la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur son front en guise de bonjour. Flay remarqua aussitôt les yeux rouges et quelque peu gonflé de cette dernière. A ce constat une pointe de culpabilité assaillit la jeune fille.

**- Je suis rassurée de voir que tu as meilleure mine ce matin,** lui dit gentiment Moïra.

**- Il ne fallait pas t'en faire pour si peu. Je vais bien maintenant.** Tenta Flay.

Moïra lui répondit par un sourire cependant ses yeux, eux, ne souriait toujours pas.

_Ouais... Elle est toujours inquiète._

Une fois le petit-déjeuner dument englouti et ses dernières affaires fourrées dans son sac, Flay leur souhaita bonne journée et franchit la porte de la maison tandis que Moïra la regardait s'en aller par la fenêtre.

**[****Extrait du « Journal de Flay Alstar »****]**

_Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive !_

_Si j'avais su. Si je m'étais souvenue. Si je m'étais souvenue avant de mes rêves..._

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?!_

_Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas..._

_Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt..._

_J'aurais dû..._

_Tout est ma faute !_

_(...)_

**[****Fin de l'extrait****]**

Sur le chemin de l'école, Flay perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur. Son réveil idyllique et la bonne humeur qui en avait suivi lui avait fait oublier pendant un moment ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Lorsque les faits se rappelèrent à elle, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait faussé compagnie à Meredith et que cette dernière devait faire le pied de grue devant les grille en l'attendant, elle se figea sur place.

_Allez, courage ! Ne te laisse pas abattre alors que la journée a si merveilleusement bien commencé. Pour une fois que ça arrive, profites-en ! Et puis peut-être que Mery sera dans de meilleures dispositions aujourd'hui. Ouais, tu peux toujours y croire, Flay. C'est pas comme si tu avais fait quelque chose qui contrevenait à son code de l'amitié... he... he..._

Flay fit la grimace à cette pensée.

Elle reprit ensuite la route comme si elle se dirigeait vers l'échafaud. Une chose était néanmoins certaine, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de dérider sa meilleure amie tout comme elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec un simple pardon. Pas avec Meredith... Flay était presque prête à se jeter aux pieds de Mery, s'il le fallait !

Cependant contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, Meredith ne se trouvait pas à l'entrée de l'établissement.

Un certain malaise commença alors à naître en Flay. Toutefois, elle décida de purement et simplement l'ignorer. Peut-être était-ce tout bonnement La Chance qui lui souriait pour une fois. Fortuna (1) devait bien se souvenir d'elle de temps à autres pour toute les fois où « Madame La Chance » l'avait laissée en plan. De toute façon, Mery allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes et elle ne pourrait lui échapper. Non, pas cette fois !

Flay pris donc la décision de l'attendre afin de lui montrer son ''bon vouloir'' tout en espérant adoucir l'humeur de sa meilleure amie et peut-être l'amadouer un peu par la même occasion.

_On ne sait jamais, quelque fois que « Dame Fortune » m'aurait vraiment accordé ses faveurs pour la journée. C'est toujours beau de rêver ! Et c'est MOI qui dit ça en plus ! Décidément, cette journée est pleine de surprise._

Flay rigola franchement de sa propre remarque. Mais après quelques minutes et voyant l'heure avancer dangereusement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Elle s'installa à son banc et tourna son regard vers la porte. Ses yeux firent machinalement des aller-retour entre la porte et sa montre. Plus l'aiguille avançait, plus ses doigts pianotaient sur le bois tandis qu'elle ne lâchait plus sa montre des yeux.

C'était tout de même incroyable ! Elle qui s'attendait à devoir affronter une furie ce matin, n'avait croiser personne. Pas même son professeur. Ils lui avaient tous poser un lapin ou quoi ? Pour tout dire, Flay préférait franchement éviter Mery quand elle était dans un accès de rage envers sa pauvre personne. Mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'elles se parlent pour ne pas envenimer une situation déjà assez compliquée à la base et qui n'allait surement pas s'arranger quand elle partirait. Que Meredith ne soit pas en avance alors qu'elle avait des choses dument justifiée à lui reprocher n'était pas normal du tout.

_Et voilà, maintenant tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir affrontée..._

C'est à ce moment-là et à quelques minutes du début des cours que Meredith arriva enfin. La brune était toute essoufflée et chemina péniblement vers Flay.

**- Toi !** Lança Mery levant son index et signalant ainsi à son amie toute interdiction de parler.

Flay la regarda alors avec le plus innocent des regards d'ange dont elle disposait en stock.

**- Toi ! Je te jure que si tu me refais un coup pareil, je... **

La brune fronça les sourcils. A court de souffle et ne sachant pas trop bien quelle sentence méritait son amie pour pareille infamie, Mery tenta de retrouver un semblant de respiration ''posée'' (ce qui lui prit quelques secondes) tout en cherchant le châtiment approprié. Parvenue au bout de sa réflexion, Meredith regarda sa meilleure amie revêche et lui asséna le coup fatal.

**- Je te maudis pour le reste de tes jours ! C'est clair ! **Déclara-t-elle courroucée.

_Je m'en doutais. Elle est furieuse ! Mery, la furie est de retour. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens !_

**- Désoléééée,** tenta Flay.

**- Hep ! Pas un mot. J'en ai pas fini avec toi, « Mademoiselle je te mets un vent même si tu es ma meilleure amie **_(facile, je suis la seule que tu aies -Meredith-)_** alors que je sais parfaitement que tu t'inquiètes pour ma petite personne (et oui, je sais que je ne le mérite pas), je ne devrais donc pas te faire pareille ignominie mais je le fais quand même » ! Je te fais la suite dans une seconde, j'ai besoin d'air...**

_Vous croyez que le « Je suis vraiment désolée, pitié pardonne-moi » marchera mieux cette fois ? Non ! Je le pense aussi..._

Flay n'osa pas faire la moindre protestation ni le moindre son craignant sans doute que Mery ne redouble de colère parce qu'elle aurait, en plus, braver son interdiction.

Une fois Meredith ravitaillée en oxygène, elle reprit sa tirade.

**- Tu as de la chance que j'ai été retardée ce matin, sinon tu ne t'en serais pas sortie comme ça !**

_Je tente ou je tente pas ? Je tente ! Advienne que pourra..._

Flay regarda la brune dans les yeux. Et elle se lança.

**- Je... **

Flay resta bloquée et soupira.

**- Je sais. Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée de chez désolée.** Dit-elle en baissant les yeux car elle n'était pas fière d'elle sur ce coup.

**- Compte bien que je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle aujourd'hui. Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi ! Tu saisi ? Je trouverai bien un moyen pour te tirer les vers du nez. J'attends des réponses de ta part pour te faire pardonner. Attends-toi à être noyée sous une tonne de questions et aucun joker ne sera autorisé. C'est bien compris ?** Articula Mery en prenant bien soin de fixer la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

Flay se fit toute petite devant le regard ferme et inquisiteur de Meredith.

**- Oui. Je m'en doute.** Souffla-t-elle, un peu inquiète tout de même.

Flay ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était perdue. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir inventer pour le raconter ensuite à Mery. Et en plus, il fallait impérativement que ça colle avec son comportement de ces dernières heures. Elle devait trouver un mensonge cohérent et envisagerait les conséquence plus tard.

Meredith était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais l'entrée du professeur et la sonnerie de la cloche l'interrompirent dans son élan.

C'est alors que commença pour Flay une longue torture de son imagination et un gros effort de son esprit de cohérence. Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur la surprit pour la énième fois dans la lune. Exaspéré par son attitude durant son cours, il la rappela à l'ordre.

**- Miss Alstar**, appela son professeur, plus fort que d'ordinaire.

La jeune fille sorti illico de ses réflexions.

_Aie ! Ça va être pour moi, cette fois. Il fallait bien que ça revienne à la normale._

_Mais j'aurais encore préféré qu'il m'appelle avant le début des cours._

**- Je vous rappelle obligeamment que si vous êtes ici, c'est dans le but de travailler afin d'apprendre et non pas de rêver à je ne sais quel...**

Cependant le professeur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car aussitôt eut-il prononcé le verbe « rêver » que le regard de Flay se voila sans attendre.

A cette simple évocation du mot ''tabou'', la jeune fille ressentit une intenable sensation de malaise suivie d'un haut-le-cœur. Elle se leva d'un coup et vacilla. Sa tête se mit à tourner et son esprit s'engouffra dans un brouillard dense. Ses genoux tombèrent au sol, incapables de la supporter d'avantage. Elle se laissa entrainer sur le carrelage froid puis se recroquevilla sous le coup d'une douleur intense dont elle ignorait l'origine. Un cri tenta vainement de s'échapper de ses lèvres mais mourut avant d'y parvenir. C'était comme si quelque chose en elle venait de céder...

C'est alors que des images s'imposèrent à son esprit un meurtre, un personnage tout de noir vêtu, un autre avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en forme de demi-lune,...

Elle était présente. Elle voyait la scène se passer sous ses yeux. Mais d'où ? Où était-elle ?

Elle connaissait ses personnes. Elle savait qui elles étaient !

Au moins une en tout cas !

Mais la douleur repris de plus belle et la vision s'estompa.

Flay était incapable de bouger ainsi que de parler. Tous ses sens étaient engourdis.

Elle distingua à peine son professeur se mettre à genoux devant elle. Il pris son visage entre se mains et regarda ses yeux. Elle comprenait qu'il lui disait quelque chose mais ses oreilles refusaient de fonctionner. Elle était comme coupée de la réalité.

**- Regarde-moi ! Où as-tu mal ?!** Questionna le professeur mais ses mots ne l'atteignirent pas.

Meredith se fraya un passage à travers l'attroupement des élèves qui avaient accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait de plus près. Aussitôt arrivée un premier rang, elle mis sa main sur sa bouche et ne quitta plus son amie des yeux.

**- Reculez ! Laissez-nous de la place pour passer !** Ordonna le professeur accompagnant ses paroles de gestes pour faire reculer les élèves.

Il pris Flay dans ses bras afin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et se rendit compte que le front de la jeune fille était en sueur et que son regard était voilé. Il pressa alors le pas.

Flay était perdue. Elle ne savait plus ni où elle était, ni ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et rester consciente, comme si tout son corps lui dictait de lâcher prise, de se laisser aller, de se laisser emporter...

Soudain entre deux vagues de brouillard, elle entraperçu le visage inquiet de Mery. Elle tenta alors de lui transmettre quelques mots de réconfort. Son amie avait vraiment l'air désespérée. Elle ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi. Mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Flay commença à paniquer. Quand une voix sortie du tréfonds de son subconscient appela son ''véritable'' prénom, la jeune fille fut happée par l'obscurité. Et elle sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscient...

Elle avait perdu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Chapitre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note du Chapitre :<strong>

(1) Dans la mythologie, _Fortuna_ est une divinité italique allégorique du hasard et de la chance. Son nom est dérivé du latin _fors_ qui signifie « sort ».


	6. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : **Le Rêve de la Mort**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« En chacun de nous existe un autre être que nous ne connaissons pas. Il nous parle <strong>_

_**à travers le rêve et nous fait savoir qu'il nous voit bien différent de ce que nous croyons être. » **_

Carl Gustav Jung.

* * *

><p><strong>[En Rêve]<strong>

_(...)_

_Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières sont comme scellées. Mon corps est lourd. Mon esprit encore brumeux. Et j'ai froid. Terriblement froid, je suis glacée. Mon visage, lui, est mouillé. Des gouttes d'eau ruissèlent sur mes joues et tombent. _

_Je bouge, enfin. J'ai la sensation de flotter comme portée par une eau calme. Je dérive et la laisse m'emporter._

_J'ai envie de pleurer..._

_Mais à la différence des eaux que j'ai du affronter auparavant, celles-ci me réchauffent quelque peu (juste assez pour ne pas retomber dans le néant). Elles me bercent et me portent dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Pourtant, un sentiment étrangement familier me rassure en quelque sorte._

_Je cherche à me perdre dans cette sensation nouvelle. _

_Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je veux pouvoir m'endormir sans crainte._

_Pourtant, un visage commence doucement a se former sous mes paupières. Les contours de celui-ci restent flous puis se précisent un peu. Malheureusement, le visage ne reste net qu'une fraction de seconde avant de disparaitre. Poussée par un sentiment incompréhensible, je tend mon bras pour essayer d'en saisir les derniers fragments. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore disparus. Cependant, mes doigts, arrivés à leur but, ne rencontrent que du vide alors qu'une pensée résonne dans ma tête._

_Qui est cette personne ? _

_Une personne... Une personne que je ne devrais pas connaître. _

_Mais quelque chose me semble si familier en elle. _

_Le vide ? Et bien non. Pas tout à fait. Je peux distinguer une faible lueur qui flotte à l'endroit où le visage s'est tenu. Un éclat est resté et se met à briller devant ma main toujours tendue. J'essaie de m'en approcher. C'est alors que l'éclat se met à grandir rapidement et redouble d'intensité à chaque seconde. Au moment ou je croix que je vais le percuter, il se transforme en un sorte de brouillard argenté miroitant et à moitié solide qui m'aspire à travers lui._

_Un passage du livre que j'ai lu quelques jours plus tôt se rappelle alors à mon bon souvenir : « Un instant plus tard, Alice avait traversé le miroir. (1) ». Mais qu'avait-elle encore trouver de l'autre côté du dit miroir ? Ah oui, elle y avait découvert le Monde à l'envers ! _

_Note à moi-même arrêter de me faire ce genre de réflexion dans un moment pareil !_

_Une fois de l'autre côté du miroir cependant, je n'en croix pas mes yeux. Une mer noire à perte de vue se dresse devant moi. Aucun bruit à l'horizon. Et dans le ciel nocturne où des milliards d'étoiles ne brillent pas, une énorme (mais vraiment énorme) lune luit par contre, d'un étrange et faible éclat rougeâtre. Faible mais qui projette néanmoins assez de lumière pour dessiner mon reflet à la surface de l'encre._

_Mm ? Je n'avais pas encore remarqué jusqu'à présent que je flottais carrément au-dessus de l'eau. _

_Mon regard dérive ensuite vers mon reflet qui est en train de... de me dévisager (hein ?). Ni une ni deux, je décide de m'agenouiller afin de l'observer moi aussi (chacun son tour). Mais c'est évidement ce moment qu'il choisit pour disparaître (quoi ?). Et réapparaître (comme par miracle) devant moi mais au-dessus de la surface cette fois (non mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?)._

_Je lève la tête afin de l'examiner. Et le constat que je fait me perturbe je voit bien qu'il s'agit de moi-même cependant un détail me chiffonne. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. C'est bien moi mais en même temps, je suis... différente. Et le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas en quoi !_

_Mes réflexions sont interrompues lorsque mon reflet se relève alors que je n'ai absolument pas bouger d'un centimètre. Je ne saisi pas bien pourquoi mais je sais que je dois me lever à mon tour. Poussée comme par un force invisible, j'arrive à sa hauteur. Il me regarde alors dans les yeux puis ouvre la bouche et fais des mouvements avec celle-ci (on dirait un poisson rouge). Je crois qu'il essaye de me parler. Cependant, il n'émet aucun son (et moi, je ne lis pas encore sur les lèvres)._

_Une fois terminé son petit speech muet, mon reflet tend son bras vers... vers je sais pas quoi, en fait (je ne peux pas dire « vers l'horizon », ce ne serait pas précis vu qu'ici, il n'y a que l'horizon à perte de vue et ce dans la quelconque direction où l'on regarde). Il pointe un direction avec son doigt._

_Je tourne mon regard docilement dans la direction indiquée et tout mes sens se mettent en alerte. Mon reflet disparaît à nouveau (sale lâcheur !) mais je sens toujours sa présence et ses yeux, posés sur moi, qui m'observent. _

_L'ambiance change radicalement et un autre malaise me prend. L'angoisse me tenaille. Ma respiration se fait saccadée. Mon souffle heurté._

_(...)_

_Chaque fois que je fais ce rêve, mon cœur murmure..._

**[Fin du Rêve]**

Flay se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était tendu et la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses pulsait à tout rompre. Néanmoins après quelques minutes, elle se détendit un peu. Mais ses yeux restaient parsemés de larmes incontrôlables dont les sillons laissèrent quelques vestiges sur ses joues. Le chagrin et le tourment étaient là, dans son cœur.

Malgré son trouble, elle parvint à identifier la raison de cet accablement. Vers la fin du cauchemar, Flay voyait quelqu'un se faire tuer d'une ''étrange'' façon. De cette personne tout comme de l'ensemble de la vision, il ne lui restait que de ''vagues'' souvenirs. De un, elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir le visage des gens autour d'elle, si proche fut-il. Et de deux, elle était totalement incapable de faire le moindre geste pour sauver l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars. Ceci la minait profondément. Enfin, une sensation de manque tenaillait son cœur comme si on lui avait ravi quelque chose de très précieux pour elle.

Focalisée sur la signification de tout ceci, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué la seconde présence qui habitait les lieux. Elle se croyait seule jusqu'à ce que son invité décide qu'il était temps pour lui de se manifester.

**- Bon retour parmi nous, Miss Alstar.** Résonna une voix à travers la pièce sombre, demeurée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

Flay se redressa subitement et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Elle se crispa en voyant un homme se tenir dans la pénombre. Une fois la peur de l'instant passée et après avoir reconnu son visiteur, elle se calma. Elle constata alors qu'elle avait été installée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Il devait être tard. Le milieu de la nuit, peut-être. Elle apercevait,par la fenêtre, les étoiles briller dans le ciel nocturne. Et l'astre lunaire venait doucement éclairer la pièce.

_- J'espère que Moïra et Alaric ont été prévenu et qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas trop, _pensa-t-elle.

L'homme s'approcha du lit d'un pas calme. Il se tourna vers ce qui servait de table de chevet et alluma la lampe qui s'y trouvait. Une fois fait, il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil se trouvant à côté. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait quitté Flay du regard. Cette dernière affichant sur son visage la surprise de le voir là, à cette heure indue.

Afin du briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé, il reprit la parole.

**- Voilà qui devrait réchauffer un temps soit peu l'atmosphère de cette pièce et si toutefois vous aviez froid, il y a une couverture un bout de votre lit.** Déclara l'homme sur un ton bien veillant.

Flay ne savait que répondre.

**- Euh... Merci, Monsieur le Directeur.** Hasarda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

**- Allons, nul besoin d'être si formelle. Présentement, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. **

Flay acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sans ajouter un mot.

**- Qui plus est, votre ''Grand-père'' vous a confié à moi. Et vous savez qu'il est et restera un ami auquel je suis tout dévoué.**

**- Je sais. **Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle baissa sa tête et contempla ses mains. L'évocation de son grand-père avait ravivé son malaise.

**- Mauvaise nuit, n'est-il pas ! **Déclara le Directeur en soupirant.

Nouveau hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Flay ne parvenait pas à parler.

**- « Pour dormir tranquille, il faut n'avoir jamais fait certains rêves. » **(2) Lança-t-il, le regard perçant.

Flay sursauta, surprise qu'il ait deviné ce qui la rongeait intérieurement. Elle parvint tout de même à articuler un début de question.

**- Comment... ?**

La jeune fille s'interrompit voyant le Directeur lui sourire doucement. La question resta donc en suspend dans l'air.

**- « La trace d'un rêve n'est pas moins réelle que celle d'un pas. » **(3) Dit-il pour toute réponse.

_- Encore une citation,_ se dit-elle.

Comprenant dans quel jeu il désirait l'emmener, elle répliqua par une autre citation.

**- « L'homme éveillé choisit ses rêves ; celui qui dort les subit. »** (4) Confessa-t-elle de mauvaise grâce._**  
><strong>_

**- Excellent !** La complimenta le Directeur.

**- J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour lire,** fit-elle sarcastique.

**- Je le constate... Je déplore le fait que vous vous soyez fait si peu d'amis,** dit-il peiné.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme si cela semblait inévitable. Flay ne répondit rien et laissa le silence s'installer à nouveau.

_- Si le Directeur s'est donné la peine de me rendre visite en pleine nuit après que j'aie fait un malaise, c'est bien qu'il en sait plus que moi. Non ? Après tout, il envoie des rapports réguliers à Grand-père._ Conclut-elle.

Sentant que c'était à elle de relancer la conversation, elle choisit une nouvelle citation qui, elle l'espérait, rendrait son visiteur plus loquace.

**- « Le rêve est une usine invisible où l'on se retire quelques heures par semaine. Le danger, c'est que les portes se referment derrière vous, quand vous y êtes. »** (5) Engagea-t-elle.

**- « Ne demeure pas dans le passé, ne rêve pas du futur, concentre ton esprit sur le moment présent. »** (6) Lui rétorqua-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

_- Le futur ? Vient-il bien de dire le futur ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Essayons une autre approche..._

**- Gandhi ? **Questionna-t-elle.

**- Non, Bouddha. Je m'essaye à la méditation en ce moment.**

_- Est-ce bien le moment de parler de ça ? Je vais finir par avoir un ulcère s'il commence à jouer avec mes nerfs ! Va-t-il finir par cracher le morceau ? Oui ou non ?_

**- « Notre influence grandit au moment où un rêve futur se transforme en une action présente. »** (7) La relança-t-il avec sérieux.

Flay ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Ou plutôt, elle avait peur de savoir exactement ce que tout ceci signifiait. Mais elle se refusait à y croire. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Impensable !

Bon d'accord, dans le monde des Sorciers, il existait des voyants. Mais ce don était plus que rare et les vrais extralucides, même s'il ne couraient pas les rues, ne faisaient pas l'objet d'une protection comme la sienne ! Bon sang !

_- C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Cela signifierait trop de chose si c'était le cas. Trop de chose que je ne pourrais accepter ! Trop de chose que je ne veux pas accepter ! _S'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle refoula donc le désespoir qui la guettait cherchant n'importe quelle autre signification plausible qui la conforterait dans le fait que tout cela était irrévocablement un tour de son imagination.

Le Directeur guettant chaque changement d'expression chez la jeune fille, décida de changer d'optique.

**- « Celui qui voit son rêve se réaliser, n'a plus besoin de dormir... sauf s'il a d'autres rêves. » **(8) Dit-il comme pour ajouter au tourment de la jeune fille.

Cette citation sonnait différemment des autres aux oreilles de flay. Le Directeur la testait-il ?

_- Parle-t-on bien toujours du même sujet ? N'en n'a-t-il pas assez de ce petit jeu ? Moi, si ! J'ai déjà Grand-père pour jouer à ça ! Ne peut-il donc pas dire les choses clairement ? _

Cependant une irrésistible envie de répliquer pris possession d'elle au même instant. Flay savait très exactement quoi dire. Elle savait quoi répondre à de tels propos. Les mots s'imposaient à elle, jaillissant du plus profond de son cœur.

**- « Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse rendre un rêve impossible à réaliser : c'est la peur d'échouer. »** (9) Déclara la jeune fille sûre d'elle et le regard perçant.

Le Directeur se mit à rire. Mais ce rire contenait un grain d'amertume.

**- Pas de doute. Il t'a bien formée ! Je t'ai offert la connaissance et il t'a appris à t'en servir. Seulement es-tu certaine que ces mots viennent de toi ? Ou bien est-ce lui qui s'exprime à travers toi ?**

Flay resta muette. Elle était atterrée et n'en revenait pas.

Pour sûr, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là !

**- Ma foi, je vois que je t'ai troublée. Mais je désirais te voir réfléchir. **

La jeune fille ne savait comment réagir, ni quoi penser de cette attaque surprise.

**- Tu dois surement en avoir assez de ce petit divertissement. Cependant, j'aimerais te proposer un nouveau jeu car il y encore un sujet sur lequel je désire m'entretenir avec toi. Alors s'il-te-plait, daigne pardonner à une personne âgée qui n'a guère beaucoup de distraction en dehors des jeux d'esprit et qui va bientôt perdre son meilleur partenaire, d'abuser une dernière fois de ton temps.**

Flay était dubitative.

Le Directeur n'attendant pas de réaction immédiate, enchaîna directement.

**- Laissez-moi vous dire ceci : « Le monde, tel que nous le connaissons, est ce lieu où les grands affrontent les petits, sans que les uns ou les autres soient jamais sûrs de leurs tailles respectives, et d'ailleurs tous se trompent. »** (10)

La jeune fille hésitait à répondre. De un, parce que ce que le Directeur lui avait asséné auparavant la dérangeait encore. Et de deux, parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de continuer cet échange. Elle n'était plus aussi sûr de pouvoir accepter les réponses aux questions qui la tourmentaient. Le cheminement qu'elle voyait se profiler à travers cette conversation ne lui plaisait guère. Une alarme s'était allumée dans son esprit.

- **« Si c'est un destin inévitable, pourquoi vouloir l'éviter ? »** (11) **Voyez-vous Miss Alstar, l'Histoire a une fâcheuse tendance à se répéter. Les hommes sont sensés appendre de leur erreurs mais en réalité peu en sont capables. Les plus sages sont toujours ceux qui partent en premier et reste ceux qui...**

Le Directeur s'interrompit, il était incapable de finir sa phrase. Ses yeux étaient brillant. Il les porta sur le lointain et une tristesse infinie se peignit sur son visage.

_- NON ! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller moi aussi. Sinon je le regretterai certainement un jour._ S'encouragea-t-elle.

- **« Qu'est-ce que le héros tragique ? C'est un être particulièrement résigné à la cohabitation avec toutes les formes et tous les monstres de la fatalité. »** (12) Déclara Flay d'une voix faible au départ mais plus clair et puissante sur la fin.

Le Directeur se tourna vers elle, surpris. Il voyait un feu brulant dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- **« Quand le destin se mêle du sort des hommes, il ne connaît ni pitié, ni justice. »** (13) L'exhorta-t-il pris lui aussi dans un tourbillon incandescent.

Flay pouvait ressentir l'affliction et l'abattement dans la voix de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas, cependant. S'il se montrait buté, elle le serait plus encore ! Elle ne se laisserait pas démonter ! Ce n'était pas son Grand-père qui parlait à travers elle ! C'était sa propre volonté qui s'exprimait dans ses mots ! Une volonté qui était née de ses joutes d'esprit avec le plus grand homme que le monde des Sorciers ait connu.

**- « Il n'y a pas de fatalité pour celui qui veut bien oser. »** (14) **Ce que je comprend moi, c'est que vous avez baissé les bras !** S'emporta-t-elle.

Le Directeur était sur le point d'éclater à son tour mais il se calma et se ravisa. D'une voix terne et insipide, il mit un terme au jeu qui avait progressivement perdu de son but initial.

**- « Naître est une chance, et mourir est aussi une chance. »** (15) **Cette déclaration peut parfois être si vraie.** Concéda-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Il scruta la jeune fille, accablé et le regard encore plus triste que précédemment.

- **Je suis trop vieux à présent pour faire face à la fougue de la jeunesse,** dit-il fatigué.

Flay était toujours fiévreuse mais compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment. Le Directeur n'avait pas les idées claires pour une quelconque raison.

**- « Les chances perdues font autant partie de la vie que les chances saisies, et une histoire ne peut s'attarder sur ce qui aurait pu avoir lieu. » **(16) **Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt, Miss Alstar. Quant à moi, il faudra que je m'y fasse. **Conclut-il

Essayait-il de s'excuser ? Dans tous les cas, il était redevenu le Directeur qu'elle connaissait et que son Grand-père appréciait.

Pourtant, sa dernière bombe laissait la jeune fille dans l'expectative.

**- Que voulez vous dire ?** Demanda Flay, perdue.

**- ****« L'avenir nous tourmente, le passé nous retient, c'est pour ça que le présent nous échappe. » **(17) **Hélas, nous ne pouvons plus rien changer à présent. Vous comme moi, Miss Alstar. Et croyez-moi, je le regrette profondément.** Dit le Directeur sur un ton radouci.

Flay ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir mais la jeune fille acquiesça par politesse.

**[****Extrait du « Journal de Flay Alstar »****]**

_(...)_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_J'aurais dû savoir ! J'aurais dû prévoir !_

_Je savais pourtant que quelque chose allait se passer._

_Je savais que tout ça n'était pas normal._

_Je savais qu'un drame allait se jouer._

_Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais paralysée, effrayée. J'avais peur !_

_Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité._

_Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui allait ce passer._

_Je ne voulais pas comprendre que c'était de toi, qu'il s'agissait._

_Je suis désolée... Je... Je pensais que... Si je n'en parlais pas, si je faisais comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, si j'oubliais tout... Alors tout cela n'arriverait pas. Je croyais qu'il était impossible que cela arrive. Pas à toi ! C'était inconcevable !_

_Cependant en enfermant mes souvenirs dans un coffre cadenassé et remisé au plus profond de moi, je n'ai fait que suivre le cours des choses. Tout n'est-il donc vraiment que fatalité ?_

_Je suis désolée... grand-père._

_JE SUIS DESOLEE._

**[Fin de l'extrait]**

Le directeur soupira et son regard devint vide quelques secondes. De retour au présent, il se leva et s'approcha la table de chevet. Il déversa le contenu d'une fiole, qu'il avait amenée avec lui, dans un verre et le tendit à Flay.

**- Mais c'est de repos dont vous avez besoin pour l'instant. Je parle évidement d'un véritable repos. Buvez ceci et profitez de ce bienfait jusqu'à votre réveil. Vous allez en avoir besoin.** Déclara le Directeur dans un regard peiné.

Flay pris le verre qu'il lui présentait et le vida.

**- Tout n'est que fatalité en ce monde **(18)**, Mademoiselle. Retenez bien cette leçon, elle pourra peut-être vous être profitable dans les jours à venir.**

**- « La fatalité triomphe dès que l'on croit en elle. »** (19) Cita Flay, le regard espiègle.

Le Directeur lui sourit, vaincu. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte pour la laisser se reposer. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et ajouta quelques mots à son attention.

**- Oh, une dernière chose avant que j'oublie ! Ce que je peux être distrait parfois... Si jamais à votre réveille, il vous prenait l'envie d'aller vous ''promener'' ou de simplement ''aller faire un tour'', tous ce dont vous aurez besoin se trouve dans cette armoire pour quelque destination que ce soit.** Ajouta-t-il en désignant l'armoire en question, d'un geste désinvolte.

Flay resta muette.

**- Et bien, au revoir Miss Alstar. J'ai comme l'impression que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant un certain temps. Je vous souhaite donc bon retour chez vous. Ou du moins bon voyage. Et s'il vous plait, faites attention à vous. Au moins pour notre ami commun. Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

Le Directeur passa la porte de l'infirmerie puis la referma derrière lui. Et la jeune fille resta seule dans la pièce.

Il fallait qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans ces idées. Cependant, elle sentait déjà la potion que lui avait donnée le Directeur faire effet.

Elle avait du mal à rester concentrée et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle commença à divaguer et fut bientôt emportée dans les bras de Morphée qui veilla à se que son sommeil soit doux.

Flay devrait donc affronter la réalité le lendemain ainsi que toutes les conséquences qui découleraient de la décision qu'elle allait devoir prendre. Mais pas maintenant, demain. Tout ça arriverait déjà bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Chapitre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes du Chapitre :<strong>

1. Cette scène ainsi que la ''citation'' qui la suit sont librement inspirés de l'œuvre originale de Lewis Carroll, _De l'autre côté du Miroir_ (1872).

2. Alfred de Musset, extrait de_ Lorenzaccio_

3. Georges Duby

4. Augusta Amiel-Lapeyre, extrait de _Pensées sauvages_

5. Félix Leclerc

6. Bouddha

7. Steve Chandler

8. D. Wynot

9. Paulo Coelho

10. David Gilbert, extrait de_ Les Normaux_

11. Solon

12. Jean Giraudoux

13. Charlie Chaplin, extrait de _Ma vie_

14. Nicolas Sarkozy, extrait de _Témoignage _

15. Walt Whitman

16. Paul Auster, extrait de _Revenants_

17. Gustave Flaubert

18. Influence de _xxxHOLIC_ (du Studio **Clamp**) oblige. ^^

19. Simone de Beauvoir


End file.
